Breaking Point
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Sonic is in yet another battle with Eggman's robots. Sonic wins, but an accident sends Amy straight into a coma. This angers Sonic, and his Super Dark form overtakes him, but he also takes his anger out on the wrong people. Rated M for strong language, and some graphic violence. Characters owned by SEGA.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One : Prologue**

It was just another normal day for your cobalt blue hedgehog. Sonic had another daily run around Mobius, and then right at this moment, Sonic took a nap under a tree.

Sonic has been asleep under a tree for about an hour and a half now, and Sonic then began to wake up. Sonic then stretched and yawned at the same, and then stood up.

"Ah! What a fine sunny day! Can't get anymore better than this! Right, what to do now?" Sonic thought to himself. Then, an idea came to his head.

"Oh, I know! I think I'll go and pay my little buddy, Tails a visit. It's been a long time since I've seen him." Sonic stated. Then after that, Sonic ran at high speed towards the Mystic Ruins.

Once he made it to the front door of Tails's workshop, he knocked on the door. He heard a few footsteps making their way to the front door, and the door finally opened to reveal an orange two tailed fox, who was excited to see Sonic.

"Sonic! Hi! Long time, no see." Tails greeted as he gave a friendly hug to Sonic, which Sonic returned.

"Hay, Tails! It sure has. How have you been?" Sonic asked.

"I've been great. Come on in." Tails invited Sonic in. And then Sonic made his way inside the workshop, and Tails closed the door. Sonic and Tails spent nearly four hours catching up.

After four hours, Tails was showing some new upgrades on the Tornado. The Tornado is the plane that Sonic and Tails have used so many times, during their adventures together, to stop Dr. Eggman.

"Wow, Tails! What have you added to this baby?" Sonic asked, while pointing at the exhaust pipe.

"Yeah, that's just an upgrade of the previous one. This one is a lot more powerful than the last one, so that means more speed." Tails explained. Sonic chuckled.

"You know me all too well!" Sonic stated. Tails chuckled back.

"Of course! Anyways, what's this I hear that you're dating Amy tonight?" Tails asked.

"Well, I was actually the one that asked her. I knew somewhere down the line, she'll just ask me again. So I asked her before she even had the chance. Plus..." Sonic added. Tails grew concerned.

"Plus, what?" Tails asked. Sonic smiled.

"I think it's about time I told Amy how I really feel about her. I've been running from my feelings for so long." Sonic replied. Tails chuckled teasingly.

"Ah! I see you've finally come to realise your true feelings for Amy? I always knew you liked her!" Tails teased. Sonic giggled.

"Whatever! Anyway, I'm going to watch some TV." Sonic stated, as he made his way to the living room, and puts on the TV.

"OK, Sonic." Tails said. After that, Sonic puts on the TV, and sits on the sofa. He was watching the news.

_"In other news, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman is terrorising Mobius Forest, with his army of robots. And it looks like he has a hostage with him." _the news reporter explained. This made Sonic stand from the sofa, and looked closer to the TV.

"What? Again, Eggman? And a hostage this time?" Sonic yelled at the TV. Tails heard the noise, and entered the living room.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked. Tails then looked at the TV, and saw Eggman. And he then saw the hostage he was carrying.

_"SONIC, PLEASE HELP ME!" _yelled the girl on the screen. Sonic gasped in surprise.

"Oh, shit! It's AMY! Yelled Sonic.

"Tails, I have to go, NOW!" Sonic made his way to the door.

"Uh, OK. Just please be careful." Tails replied worriedly. Sonic gave a thumbs up, and then a few seconds later, Sonic ran at high speed out the workshop, making his way towards the forest.

"Another battle begins! I'm coming Amy! Eggman, there will be hell to pay!"


	2. A Risk I'm Willing To Die For!

**Chapter Two : A Risk I'm Willing To Die For!  
**

It's now eight in the evening, and Sonic has now made it into the Forrest. He spent about a minute and a half looking for Eggman.

"Damn it! Where in the actual hell are they?" Sonic asked so impatiently. All of a sudden, he heard Amy scream. Sonic then looked up, and saw Eggman flying towards the waterfall, with Amy in his grasp.

"Eggman!" Sonic called out. But no reply. Sonic then ran to the very top of the waterfall, so that he was now directly in front of Eggman.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic yells. Eggman then noticed Sonic right in front of him. Sonic stood there with an angry frown, glaring at Eggman. Eggman just gave an evil chuckle at Sonic.

"Well, Sonic! Long time, no see!" Eggman said. Amy was struggling in the claw on Eggman's floating vehicle.

"Sonic! Help me!" Amy pleaded. Sonic grew angry.

"What are you up to this time, Eggman? And what are you doing with Amy? I swear to God, if you hurt her..." Sonic started, but Eggman interrupted.

"Ah, yes! The Rose girl. Well, you may have noticed that I have a new entire army of robots, that are far more stronger than the ones you've faced before. So the only way I could draw you out, is to kidnap somebody very precious to you." Eggman explained, as the robots stood around Eggman. Sonic was stunned at how many there were.

"My God, there's so many of them!" Sonic stated.

"That's exactly the point, Sonic! In other words, there's absolutely no way in hell, that you'll be able to win this battle! Either battle the robots, or forfeit the fight, and fail Rose girl here." Eggman mocked, as his vehicle shook Amy.

"Sonic! SAVE ME!" Amy screamed. Sonic grew very angry, but worried at the same time about Amy.

"I will never forfeit! I will fight the robots! Just please, don't hurt Amy!" Sonic begged. Eggman thought for a second, but then finally agreed to Sonic's words.

"As you wish. Robots, destroy that hedgehog!" Eggman demanded, as the robots dashed towards Sonic.

"Man, this will be tricky. But it's a risk I'm willing to DIE for!" Sonic stated. After that, he then made his way to begin the battle with the robots, until he all of a sudden stopped in front of them.

"Oh, and Eggman. I almost forgot to tell you something." Sonic explained. Eggman grew concerned.

"Oh? And what's that, may I ask?" Eggman asked. Sonic then chuckled.

"The next time you pick a fight with me, make sure I do not have all of the Chaos Emeralds first!" Sonic answered, as the Emeralds floated around him in a full circle. This startled Eggman at this moment.

"What?! Hey! That's not fair!" Eggman whimpered. Amy was smiling all the way through this.

"Yeah, go Sonic!" Amy cheered. Sonic's eyes now changed into crimson red, his quills pointed upwards, and his cobalt blue fur changed into a sparkling gold colour. Sonic gives a cheeky smile at Eggman.

"So lucky that Tails had the Emeralds with him!" Sonic stated.

**(Flashback)**

_"Tails, I have to go, NOW!" Sonic made his way to the door._

_"Uh, OK. Just please be careful." Tails replied worriedly. Sonic gave a thumbs up, and was about to go out, until Tails called out to Sonic. "Oh, Sonic! One more thing!"_

_Sonic stopped in his tracks to see what Tails wanted. Tails made his way over towards his desk, pulled out a crate, and opened it. Inside was the seven Chaos Emeralds. This really caught Sonic by surprise._

_"Wow, Tails! You have all the Emeralds?!" Sonic asked in surprise. Tails smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah. I collected them to hopefully try out something. Tried to see how it would work if the plane was powered by all seven Emeralds. But as Amy's in trouble, her life is more important..." Tails started, as he walked over to Sonic, and gave him all seven Emeralds._

_"..so you're going to need all the strength to stop Eggman and his army of robots." Tails finished. Sonic smiled at Tails._

_"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic thanked. They both gave a thumbs up to each other, and then Sonic ran out of the workshop, making his way to the forest._

**(End of Flashback)**

Sonic stood there, ready to take Eggman's army of robots on. Eggman could not say anything, knowing that Sonic is unstoppable in his Super Sonic form.

Indeed the robots are tough, but they are no match for Sonic. Especially when Sonic is in his Super Sonic form.

The robots then charged at Sonic, but because of Sonic's strength and speed, within a blink of an eye, the entire of Eggman's three thousand robot army was erased from existence.

There was only one robot left, and he was a slightly bigger and stronger one. But because Sonic was so strong, the robot tried to punch him, but Sonic grabbed the robot's arm with just one hand. He then used his hand to crush the robot's arm, then he used his spin dash to destroy the robot.

Eggman was defeated once again by the hero of Mobius. Eggman whimpered in defeat, and then all of a sudden, Sonic dashed towards Eggman, and stood in front of him.

"Oh, crap!" Eggman thought.


	3. LOOK OUT!

**Chapter Three : LOOK OUT!**

Sonic was standing right in front of Eggman, still in his golden Super Sonic form. Sonic grabbed Eggman, and threw him out of his vehicle. Eggman was now on solid ground. Eggman then pleaded for mercy.

"No, please! Take it easy, Sonic! Please, don't hurt me! Look, I'll let Amy go!" Eggman pleaded, as he pressed the button in his pocket, and the claw puts Amy down. "Now, please let bygones be bygones?!"

"Thanks for letting Amy go, but Eggman, you're missing out the point in this!" Sonic yelled. Eggman was confused.

"What do you mean, Sonic? I let Amy go, what more do you want from me?!" Eggman asked. Sonic then calmed himself down.

"The point is Eggman, why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why do you insist on trying to defeat me, when every time, I am always victorious in the end? This is just the same old joke that's been going on for years, and I've had enough!" Sonic snapped. Eggman was now gob smacked. Could Sonic be right about all of this?

"Let me list them for you real quick. You've enslaved animals and turned them into robots, you've tampered with time, you've tricked Knuckles to make him think that I was evil, you've destroyed many cities and forests, you've revived Chaos, you've started up the Eclipse Cannon, I could go on all day!" Sonic said with an annoyed voice.

"So the games up, Eggman! You may as well give up, because you have never stood a chance against me! It does not matter what you do or say any more! There's no point on continuing with this war! Because I always win!" Sonic finished. After that, his fur turned back into cobalt blue.

"I guess my work here's done. Goodbye, Eggman." Sonic quietly said, as he walked away from Eggman. Eggman could not say a word, he now feels defenceless.

"Hay, Egg-Head! Are you going to finish the job, or what?!" yelled the voice next to Eggman. Eggman reached into his pocket, and pulled out a laser gun. He then pointed the gun at Sonic, who was walking towards Amy. Sonic helped Amy stand up.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy then hugged Sonic tightly, and Sonic hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm OK now. Much more better now that you're here." Amy replied. Sonic could not help but smile.

"Sonic, I know this is a really bad time to tell you this, but I really love you! Not just as a fan of you, but I have always loved you for who you really are!" Amy explained, and this made Sonic's heart melt. Never once did Amy express her love for him, like this.

"Ah, well, Amy! I've always known that, but you've never really said that out loud before." Sonic stated in a shocking tone of voice.

"But Sonic, I have to know. Do you feel anything for me? I have to know! The suspense has been killing me for years. I'm not a little kid any more, Sonic! I'm sixteen years old now! Please, tell me!" Amy pleaded. Sonic was startled at this moment.

"Well, Amy. You know it's difficult for me to express my emotions and feelings towards people." Sonic started. He then looked at Eggman, who quickly put the gun down, so he could not see it. Then looked back at Amy.

"But since Eggman now gets the picture, I guess I can now tell you." Sonic finished. Meanwhile, back with Eggman and the voice next to him, Eggman was still hesitated to pull the trigger.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! SHOT HIM, YOU FAT FUCKER!" shouted the voice. Eggman was halfway near to pull the trigger, but then stopped and dropped the gun.

"I...I, can't!" Eggman said. The voice grew irritated.

"Oh, for FUCK'S sake! Do I have to do everything myself?!" shouted the voice, as he picked up the gun. Back with Amy and Sonic.

"Amy, I..." Sonic started, but Amy inturupted him, when she saw the gun behind Sonic.

"SONIC, LOOK OUT!" cried out Amy, as she pushed Sonic out of the way.

"...NOOOOO!" screamed Eggman. The voice then pulled the trigger, and a huge laser fired out of the gun, and hit Amy across the chest and then Amy hit her head against a tree. Sonic shot up, and saw what happened to Amy.

"No, AMY!" Sonic cried. He looked at Eggman, to see that he was flying away. Sonic then focused on Amy, and ran to her aid. He lifted Amy's head up off the ground, and cradled her head.

"Amy, oh my God! Amy, PLEASE wake up! Please Amy, don't do this to me!" Sonic pleaded, as tears started flowing from his eyes. He got out his phone and called the ambulance.

"You've reached the emergency hotline! How can we help you?" asked the woman on the phone.

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" Sonic screamed in terror.

"Sir, please calm down. What's the emergency?" She asked.

"I need, the ambulance! A friend of mine was shot, and she's losing a tone of blood from her head! And she's not waking up! She still has a pulse, but it's faint!" Sonic explained in a scared, but sad tone of voice.

"OK, sir. Who's is calling, the person with the emergency's name and where is the current location?" the woman asked.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the victim's name is Amy Rose, and we're located in the Mobius Forest!" Sonic explained. "Please, get here quick!"

"OK, sir. We'll have a rescue helicopter there, shortly. Just stay with her until they do." the woman advised.

"Thank you!" Sonic thanked, and hung up the phone. He stayed where he was, and cradled Amy in his arms, with more tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't you worry Amy, help's on the way! And I'm not leaving your side! Now now, not ever!" Sonic cried. Without him noticing, on the back of him there was a faded black aura.


	4. Do You Realise What You've Done?

**Chapter Four : Do You Realise What You've Done?**

Meanwhile back with Eggman, he returns back to his base. And he is not in a very happy mood. He was absolutely furious at what had just transpired about half an hour ago. The voice was sitting on the couch, with his back turned away from Eggman.

"You are, AN IDIOT! You know that?! A complete, FUCKING IDIOT!" Eggman yelled. The voice just chuckled at him.

"Seriously, why are you so worked up on this? So I missed the shot, and hit the pink beauty instead. But at least I had the balls to shoot something!" the voice said.

"You really have no idea, do you? Do you realise what you've done? Do you even realise what will happen now?" Eggman asked, in an irritated tone. Then the voice turned around so that you can see him clearly.

He looks so much like sonic, only except he had blue eyes, green fur, black jacket, sunglasses, and scars on his stomach.

"Of course I know! I am Scourge the Hedgehog after all, the evil opposite of the blue hero!" Scourge said sarcastically.

"You really have no idea, do you? Making Sonic angry will be the last mistake you will ever make!" Eggman stated.

* * *

Meanwhile about half an hour later, Sonic finally got Amy to the hospital. Sonic was waiting outside of the emergency room for about ten minutes now. He has not stopped sobbing since Amy's accident. He wonders if she's going to be OK. Next, the doctor exits the room.

"Doc, is Amy going to be OK?" Sonic asked impatiently. The doctor took his glasses off.

"Well, Sonic. Unfortunately I have some good news, and I have some bad news." The doctor mentioned in a sorrow sounding voice. Sonic gasped.

"Well, can I at least see her?" Sonic asked. The doctor nodded. Sonic then went into the room, to check on Amy. Amy actually looks a lot healthier than she did when the accident occurred. Her head had a bandage wrapped around it because of where she had her staples, and the colour has come back to her face.

"She looks so healthy." Sonic stated. The doctor nodded.

"Indeed she does." The doctor agreed.

"So, what are the good and bad news?" Sonic asked.

"Well the good news is that she is recovering pretty quick. The colour has come back to her face, and when she got shot in the chest, no vital organs were harmed." the doctor explained. Sonic then puts his head down to shame.

"But, the bad news?" Sonic asked.

"The bad news, is that we have absolutely no idea when she'll ever wake up. At this moment, because of the impact you so mentioned of her banging her head against a tree, it was so severe that it left Amy in a coma. So, I'm very sorry, Sonic. We cannot do any more for her. The only thing we can do is wait for whenever she will wake up." The doctor explained. Sonic nodded his head in agreement, but still tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Thanks, Doc." Sonic said. The doctor then tapped Sonic on the shoulder, and then left the room. Sonic placed his hand on Amy's, and cried softly.

"Amy, I'm so sorry this happened to you! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I had no idea this was going to happen. If only I knew Scourge was there..." Sonic stopped himself when he mentioned Scourge.

**(Flashback)**

_"Amy, I..." Sonic started, but Amy inturupted him, when she saw the gun behind Sonic._

_"SONIC, LOOK OUT!" cried out Amy, as she pushed Sonic out of the way._

_"SCOURGE, NOOOOO!" screamed Eggman. Scourge then pulled the trigger, and a huge laser fired out of the gun, and hit Amy across the chest and then Amy hit her head against a tree. Sonic shot up, and saw what happened to Amy._

_"No, AMY!" Sonic cried. He looked at Eggman, to see that he was flying away. Sonic also saw Scourge, giving Sonic an evil grin on his face. And then Scourge ran away from the area._

**(End of Flashback)**

Just thinking about Scourge sends chills down his spine. Sonic can feel a lot of anger building up inside of him. He knew that it was Scourge that shot Amy, and Sonic could feel the hate flowing through his veins. More tears were flowing from his eyes, because he was sad about Amy, but angry because Scourge was responsible for this.

"Scourge!" Sonic yelled, as he then collapsed on the floor. He then stood up and took a deep breath. "I need some fresh air!"

After that Sonic dashed out of the hospital, and ran as far away from the city as he could. He ran towards a very tall mountain. He ran to the very top, but when he reached the top, he tripped over a rock by accident.

At this moment, Sonic was an emotional wreck. He felt sad because Amy was in the hospital, but he also felt absolutely furious with Scourge for putting her in that condition. Sonic's anger built up, and a black aura began to surround him.

Sonic was grunting furiously, as the aura over took him. He could no longer control his rage. Sonic's quills began to point upwards, and his fur turned into a black blue colour. And then his eyes began to glow into a pearly white colour. Sonic has now reached his breaking point.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Sonic screamed, furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Eggman and Scourge, they were both still arguing about what had just happened earlier.

"Seriously, why are you worrying? You know I'm stronger that blue prick, what can possibly be so dangerous about him?" Scourge argued.

"Do I really have to explain this all to you, in great detail?" Eggman asked.

"Well, you're not being very specific enough about this. So may as well." answered Scourge. Eggman sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I will tell you." Eggman agreed.


	5. Sonic Has Dark Side?

**Chapter Five : Sonic Has Dark Side?**

At this moment Eggman and Scourge were both sitting on the sofa, and Eggman is about ready to begin explaining about Sonic.

"OK, so what about Sonic?" Scourge asked.

"Well, you know how Sonic is always the cocky hero, always so heroic, and friendly and cares about everything?" Eggman began.

"Uh, huh!" Scourged answered.

"Well, that does not mean that he does not have a dark side." Eggman explained. This really hit Scourge.

"Wait, hold up! Are you trying to tell me that Sonic has a dark side? Sonic, of all people?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, Scourge. Even Sonic has a dark side." Eggman replied. Scourge seems interested in this topic now.

"Please, explain more. How does Sonic get this 'evil side'?" asked Scourge.

"Well, as you may know Sonic has defeated me and ruined my plans more than once. Mostly due to using the Chaos Emeralds to help. With the Chaos Emerald's power, Sonic always uses the positive energy of the Emeralds. Therefore, it is what helps him transform into Super Sonic." Eggman explained.

"I get the point. Emeralds have positive and negative energy, but what's this got to do with his dark side?" Scourge asked impatiently.

"Well with the Chaos Emerald's powers being so limited, Sonic can only maintain his super form for a short period of time. But during that whole process, it adds Chaos Energy to flow through him. So becoming Super Sonic just adds more energy to flow through his veins. And that energy can only be awakened if he unleashes the negative side of him. Meaning that if he becomes furious to the point where he reaches his breaking point, he becomes unstoppable." Eggman explained.

"So wait, you've seen this before?" Scourge asked.

"I have. But it's only ever happened one time. And I swore from that day on, to never make Sonic that angry ever again, because I was afraid of what he might do." Eggman replied.

"So, do you know what this form is called by any chance?" Scourge asked.

"Well, there's not really any specific name. What many of us call it is 'Super Dark Sonic', due to his appearance being similar to his Super Sonic form, but a completely different look about him. And a slightly different attitude as well." Eggman finished. Scourge just chuckled.

"So this form can only be awakened, if Sonic gets pissed off?" Scourge asked.

"If you like to put it like that." replied Eggman. Scourge laughed evilly.

"This is PERFECT! All these years Sonic has not been much of a challenge for me! And now you've mentioned this to me, I now know how to make him a challenge! FINALLY" Scourge laughed.

"No, Scourge! Listen, you have no idea what he's capable of! You do not want to fight him! This form is far too powerful, you don't stand a chance!" Eggman explained. But Scourge shoved Eggman to the floor.

"Oh, fuck off! I don't need you to tell me what to do! And I certainly don't need YOU! You're too weak, and will only hold me back! And you should have shot Sonic, when you had the chance! Now I'm going to finish what I've started! I need to prepare for this!" Scourge stated, and then smashed a few of Eggman's equipment, and then he left the base.

Eggman stood up from the ground, feeling the pain from Scourge's strength. He slowly but surely made it back up, and coughed.

"Fine, go ahead! I just hope Sonic kills you, and then he'll do me and the whole world a favour! We don't need scum like you in this world! Arrogant fuck!" Eggman yelled. After that he then began to tidy up his base, with his robot's help.


	6. Stay Back!

**Chapter Six : Stay Back!**

The next morning Tails was inventing a new plane, which was very close to being done. He invented a new style of the Tornado, which is built like a private jet. Tails was so impressed with his work.

"Ah, perfect! This will be great for flying a whole crowed of people. Maybe this year, we can have a big holiday with a huge group of friends to join! Just hope Amy will recover by then." Tails sadly said, remembering what happened to Amy last night. He then added the finishing touches to the plane, and it was complete.

"There! All done! And what a fine piece of beauty this is, as well! A whole year was all worth it! Sonic will love this!" Tails stated. And when he mentioned Sonic, this reminded him of something.

"Oh, speaking of Sonic, I haven't heard from him since he left to fight Eggman. I wonder if he's OK." Tails wondered.

"I think I'll go pay him a visit." Tails thought, as he left the workshop. He then went in the Tornado, and began to fly towards Sonic's house. After ten minutes of flying, he finally reached his destination.

Tails decided to visit Sonic, as he has not heard from Sonic since yesterday. He already knew what happened to Amy, so he wanted to visit Sonic to make sure if he was OK. Tails made his way to the front door, and knocked on it.

"Hello? Sonic, are you there?" Tails called, but no answer. Tails then twisted the door knob, and the door was opened. Which was surprising, because it was unlocked. Sonic never leaves his door unlocked. Tails then opened the door, and entered the house.

"Sonic?" Tails called.

"Go away!" Sonic replied. Sonic's voice was coming from upstairs. Tails then made his way upstairs to check up on Sonic.

"Sonic, are you OK?" Tails asked.

"Tails, please leave me in peace!" Sonic snapped. This started to worry Tails for the moment. This isn't like Sonic, at all.

"But Sonic, I wanted to make sure you're OK, because I haven't heard from you since yesterday." Tails explained, as he made his way towards Sonic's bedroom door.

"Tails, I'm warning you! Stay back!" Sonic snapped, but Tails opened the door.

"But, Sonic..." Tails started, but all of a sudden Sonic shot up and ran towards Tails, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and held him against the wall.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!" Sonic screamed, and Tails was feeling very frightened at this moment, but at the same time, very shocked at what he was looking at.

What he was looking at was not the usual Sonic that everyone knows and loves. He was staring at a figure with quills that pointed upwards, dark blueish black fur and pearly white eyes. Tails couldn't believe Sonic unleashed this side of him again.

"S...So...Sonic! You're hurting me! Please let me go!" Tails pleaded. Sonic then slowly took his hands off Tails, and Tails fell on the floor coughing.

"Sonic? You're in your dark form? How the hell did this happen?" Tails asked. But Sonic turned his back on Tails.

"I don't have time to explain this bullshit to you! I did warn you not to come near me, but you NEVER listen!" Sonic snapped. Tails was surprised.

"But, Sonic. You never turn dark, unless you're angry. Why now?" Tails asked. Sonic then turned to face Tails.

"Yes, I never turn into this unless I'm angry. And right now, Scourge has PISSED ME OFF!" Sonic snapped. Tails was shocked after hearing Scourge's name being mentioned.

"Scourge?!" Tails asked.

"Yes, Tails! SCOURGE! And he will not get away with this! After what he did to Amy, I WILL FUCKING SLIT HIS THROAT!" Sonic snapped.

"Wait, what did he do to Amy?" Tails asked. But there was no answer, as Sonic jumped out of the window, and ran away at high speed.

"SONIC, WAIT!" Tails called, but Sonic was already gone.

"Oh, shit!" Tails snapped. "Sonic, please don't do anything you'll regret."


	7. SHIELD

**Chapter Seven : S.H.I.E.L.D.**

It has been two hours since Sonic left his house, and Tails did not know what to do. Tails was at his workshop and had a long think, and then an idea came to his head.

"I've got it! S.H.I.E.L.D.! Maybe Shadow and Rouge will help find where Sonic is." Tails thought. After that, he got out his mobile phone, and dialled a number. The phone started ringing, and someone answered in about ten seconds.

"Agent Rouge, reporting for duty!" Answered Rouge.

"Hello Rouge. It's Tails calling." Tails introduced.

"Hey, Sweetie! How are you doing?" asked Rouge.

"Not too good at the moment." Tails answered. Rouge grew concerned.

"Why? What's wrong, Babes?" Rouge asked. Tails just sighed.

"It'd be better if I tell you in person. How quickly can you and Shadow get here?" Tails asked.

"We can arrive pretty quick, knowing Shadow's speed. We'll be there in no time!" replied Rouge.

"OK, thanks Rouge." Tails thanked.

"Anytime, Honey." Rouge replied. After that they both hung up. Rouge then turned her attention to Shadow.

"Hay, Shadow Babe!" Rouge called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shadow replied.

"That was Tails on the phone. He wants to see us both for some reason." Rouge explained. Shadow nodded.

"OK, then let's go!" Shadow stated, as he picked Rouge up bridal style, and ran off at high speed towards Tail's workshop. On the way there, Rouge was just teasing Shadow.

"You know, you're actually pretty hot when you run like this! Maybe later on, we can have a bit of play time?" Rouge teased, and gave Shadow a naughty wink. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe later. But let's see what Tails wants first." Shadow replied, and Rouge nodded in agreement. After thirty seconds of running, they both finally made it to Tails's workshop. They both walked towards the front door and knocked on it. Then ten seconds later, Tails answered the door.

"Hay! Rouge, Shadow, you made it! Come on in!" Tails greeted, as Rouge and Shadow made their way in, Shadow gave Tails a high five, and Rouge gave Tails a friendly embrace. Ten minutes later after catching up on old times, and a cup of tea, Rouge then asked Tails why they were asked to arrive at the workshop.

"So Tails, Honey? Why exactly did you want me and Shadow to be here?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah. What seems to be troubling you at this moment?" Shadow added. Tails then sighed.

"Well, it's really difficult to say, but it's something to do with Sonic." Tails started. Shadow grew concerned by this, when Sonic's name was mentioned.

"Sonic?! What about him?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic's your best friend though, Tails. What's happened to him?" added Rouge.

"Well, you may not like what I'm about to tell you. But Sonic's been really angry lately." Tails explained.

"Angry about what?" Shadow asked. Tails was not sure though.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think it may be because of what happened to Amy last night. He's not been feeling the same since that happened." Tails explained. Rouge was upset after hearing Amy being mentioned. Shadow wrapped one arm around her to comfort her.

"Yeah, poor Amy! Cannot believe anybody would do something like that!" Rouge sobbed.

"Tell us more, Tails. Did you notice anything strange lately about Sonic? Have you seen him recently, and should note something that we should know about?" Shadow asked again. Tails hesitated to answer this, but he knew it had to be mentioned.

"Well, you know what happens when Sonic gets furious enough to the point where things go ape-shit?" Tails asked. Shadow was shocked after hearing this. Rouge gasped.

"He wouldn't!" Rouge exclaimed.

"He has unleashed 'Super Dark Sonic' again, hasn't he?" Shadow asked. Tails could only nod.

"Tails, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"He only did, a little bit." Tails hesitated.

"What did he do to you?" asked Shadow.

"I came to his house to see if he was OK about Amy. I went into his bedroom, and he kept telling me to leave him alone. I never listened though, I walked into his room, and he grabbed me by my neck, and held me against the wall! Those angry pearly white eyes were staring right into mine, it scared me to death!" Tails sobbed.

"No! Poor, baby!" Rouge exclaimed, as she rushed over to Tails, and comfortably cuddled next to him.

"My God! Any idea where he could've gone to?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea. There's only two places that I may know where he could have gone to. It's either the hospital to check up on Amy, or his favourite spot on a cliff just below Angel Island. That's all I know." Tails replied. Shadow then stood up.

"Right, off we go Rouge!" Shadow called out.

"Where are we going?" Rouge confusingly asked.

"We're hunting for a blue hedgehog!" Shadow replied. After that, Rouge and Shadow stood up, bid their farewells to Tails, and dashed towards the first noted location of Sonic's possible whereabouts.


	8. Amy's Current Condition

**Chapter Eight : Amy's Current Condition**

Meanwhile back at the hospital, we enter Amy's hospital bed, where she's still attached to a feeding tube as she is still in a coma. She was visited by Cream and Cheese, and Cream's mother, Vanilla.

They came to check on Amy, because Vanilla was worried, and she also knew that Amy is Cream's best friend and she was just as worried as Vanilla was.

"Oh, Mom! I do hope Amy wakes up soon!" Cream sobbed, as she snuggled up close to Vanilla.

"I hope so too, Dear." Vanilla replied. Vanilla then looked at the bandage on Cream's left arm, which had only been recently put on, due to a deep cut from an accident earlier. She has twenty-five stitches.

"How's your arm feeling at the moment?" Vanilla asked.

"It still stings a tiny bit, but it doesn't hurt as much now. I think the painkillers are starting to work now." Cream answered. Vanilla then nodded.

"That's good to hear, my dear." Vanilla stated. Then all of a sudden, the door behind them opened.

Cream, Cheese and Vanilla then looked at the door to see who it was that was coming into the room. They finally got inside, and to Cream, Cheese and Vanilla's surprise, it was Shadow and Rouge. Cream ran up to Rouge to give her a friendly embrace.

"Rouge!" exclaimed Cream.

"Hello, Cream. Good to see you." replied Rouge. Cream then turned her attention to Shadow. She then gave Shadow a friendly embrace as well.

"Hello, Shadow." Cream said. Shadow only chuckled.

"Hello there, Cream." Shadow replied. After that, they both walked towards Vanilla, and said their 'hellos' to her. Then everyone took a seat next to Amy's bedside.

"What brings you two here?" Cream asked.

"Well like many of us, we're worried about Amy and her condition." Rouge started.

"Yeah, so me and Rouge thought it would be nice to drop by and visit her. Just to see how well she's doing. If you know what I mean." Shadow added. Vanilla smiled.

"Well, it's great to see you both. Amy is doing very well at the moment. Although it is still unknown to everyone when she'll wake up." Vanilla explained.

"Well, that's great to know." Rouge said happily, but sadly at the same time. Shadow was then the first to ask the question.

"Anyway, I have a question. Has Sonic been here by any chance?" Shadow asked. Cream gasped, but hesitated to answer. Rouge then noticed the bandage on Cream's arm.

"What happened to your arm? Sonic wasn't responsible for that, was he?" Rouge asked. Cream looked like she was going to cry, so Vanilla stood up for her.

"Why are you asking such things?" Vanilla asked.

"Well you see, something very strange is happening with Sonic recently. And me and Rouge are going to find out what." Shadow replied. Cream looked at Vanilla, and Vanilla sighed.

"Alright. Cream, it's OK. You can tell them." Vanilla advised. Cream hesitated at first, but then she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"OK, I'll tell you. Yes, Sonic was here earlier, but this was an accident. I noticed that Sonic was angry about something." Cream started. Shadow and Rouge were now getting somewhere.

"Tell us more, Honey Bunny." Rouge asked.

"Well, OK. It happened like this..." Cream started.

**(Flashback)**

_Sonic was sitting at Amy's bedside, still with tears flowing from his eyes. At this moment, Sonic was in his normal cobalt blue fur. He was holding Amy's hand the entire time._

_"Amy, once again I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you. You've saved my life, and I thank you for that. But I never wanted to put your life at risk. What I was going to tell you earlier was..." Sonic started. As he broke down in sobs._

_"...it was that I loved you, I've always loved you, and I always have done! I couldn't tell you four years ago, because I knew that Eggman would use you to get to me! I couldn't let anything bad happen to you! I would regret that for the rest of my life, if you've gotten hurt, or if anything bad happened to you!" Sonic sobbed, but was angry at the same time. He was at mid transformation, with black auras surrounding him._

_"I promise you this. Scourge...is...a...dead...man!" Sonic said in a harsh whisper. He then stood up, kissed Amy's forehead and walked out the room. Sonic was walking down the hall. At the same time, so was Cream, Cheese an Vanilla making their way to see Amy._

_"Hi Sonic!" Cream said cheerfully._

_"Not now, Cream!" Sonic snapped. Cream was curious, and walked up to Sonic._

_"Sonic?" Cream said. _

_"Leave me alone, Cream!" Sonic snapped again._

_"Cream, just leave Sonic be. He's probably upset about Amy." Vanilla told Cream. _

_"But, Mom!" Cream pleaded, as she reached her hand out towards Sonic. Sonic then turned into his blackish blue colour._

_"I SAID, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Sonic yelled, as he shoved Cream at full force, and she went through the wall. _

_Cream was screaming in pain, as her arm was deeply cut, from scraping her arm on the broken part of the wall. Vanilla and Cheese were in terror, as they both rushed to Cream's aid._

_"Sonic, STOP! She never deserved that! Whatever is upsetting you, sort it out!" Vanilla snapped. Sonic glared angrily at Vanilla with his pearly white eyes._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, VANILLA! I will sort my problem out! And when I find him, wherever he is, I'll fucking KILL THE CUNT! I'm going to see Knuckles, ask him to show me where he is with the Master Emerald!" Sonic yelled. Then he dashed out of the room. Vanilla then turned her attention to Cream._

_"HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" Vanilla yelled. A few seconds later, a doctor appeared, and then helped Cream._

**(End of Flashback)**

"And after that, they saw a deep cut. They then stitched my arm up, and put a bandage on it. And we've been here since. That all happened about half an hour ago." Cream finished.

"OK, so Sonic mentioned about seeing Knuckles? That means he's going to Angel Island." Rouge stated. Shadow nodded.

"Well, that's the only thing that makes logical sense. So we're going to Angel Island, then." Shadow stated. Both Shadow and Rouge stood up.

"OK, thank you Vanilla, Cream." Rouge thanked. After that, all of them bid their farewells and then Shadow and Rouge made their way to Angel Island.


	9. Scourge's Plan

**Chapter Nine : Scourge's Plan**

Meanwhile back with Scourge, Scourge was back at his own mansion, thinking about what his next plan will be next with Sonic.

"So, Sonic the Hedgehog has a dark side inside of him, huh? And Eggman took THIS long to tell me? The fool!" Scourge snapped.

"But this will be interesting to see, though!" Scourge laughed evilly. He then picked up a bottle of beer, and took a sip.

"This should prove to be my greatest challenge yet!" Scourge exclaimed.

"I mean, after all of these years of battles, trying to get under his skin, trying to kill him and even joining forces with the likes of Eggman, and all I had to do was piss Sonic off to make him a more worthy challenge?" Scourge thought.

"And that fat fucker, Eggman thinks he can tell me what to do, by telling me that I should not piss off the blue blur?!" Scourge snapped, as he looked at a picture of Eggman. He then picked up a gun, and shot it.

"NO! It's weaklings like him that only holds me back! I cannot allow myself to be working with weaklings! All he can do is make robots to attack Sonic! He never had the balls to take Sonic head on! I am one of the only few that does!" Scourge laughed evilly again.

"And now look at Sonic, crying like a little baby, just because I shot the pink bitch! Really, Sonic?! I thought you would've picked better!" Scourge stated with insults.

"She's not even that pretty! I've seen lady-boys that look more prettier than her! How Sonic has the hots for her, I'll never fucking know!" Scourge just continued to laugh at his own insults.

"But I do not want to fight Sonic just yet. No, no, no! I think I'll wait a while, until he finally cools off. This will give me time to start working out, before the big fight." Scourge stated.

"I mean, where's the fun in taking on Sonic now, where I could just wait on it? Just so that he's fresh, and feels more ready to unleash his 'so called' dark side." Scourge said sarcastically.

"What I'll do now is that I'll watch a bit of TV, and see what's cooking." Scourge said, as he went over to his couch, and took a seat. He then sat down, picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.

_"In other news, people have been talking about a mysterious youth that has been causing so much destruction around Mobius. Many people say that this creature is super fast, like our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. We bring to you an interview with one of the witnesses of this creature." the news reporter stated. We now go to other news._

_"Well, from what I remember about this creature, it's super fast like many people say. And it also destroyed cars, street lights, traffic lights, shops and even a few buildings. I think it only destroyed like ten buildings." the witness stated._

_"What did this creature look like, if you can recall seeing this thing?" the news reporter asked._

_"Well I did manage to see it. Looked kinda familiar in a way, but I doubt it. It was a hedgehog that had black fur, it had like black smoke of some kind surrounding it, and it had bright white eyes. It looked well creepy as heck!" answered the witness._

After seeing that part of the news, Scourge then turned off the TV. Scourge was very concerned on who this hedgehog is, that the witness described it as could be.

"A black hedgehog, huh? Well, this is something new! Well, can't be Sonic, because he's cobalt blue. And it can't be shadow because he's black, but has red stripes, and he has red eyes and he does not have black smoke surrounding him." Scourge thought.

"And it's definitely not Silver, because he's way too fucking slow! Then who in God's name is this?!" Scourge curiously thought.

"Uh, don't matter. What I'm more focused on is working out, so I can fight Sonic in a couple of months." Scourge stated. After that, he went to his gym in the basement of his mansion, and started to work out.

"OK, let's get to work!" Scourge said. What will happen in a couple of months time?


	10. Please Don't Do This!

**Chapter Ten : Please Don't Do This!**

Meanwhile, we return back to the scenery of our cobalt blue hero. He was still in his Super Dark form, and he was very close to Angel Island. After thirty seconds, he made it below the island. He then looked up to stare at it.

"OK, Knuckles. I really need your help with this." Sonic stated. After that, he flew up towards the island, and then landed on it. Sonic then look at himself for a second.

"Shit! I can't let Knuckles see me like this. I need to try and calm myself down." Sonic said to himself. He took a few slow deep breaths, and after a while he changed back into his normal cobalt blue colour.

"There, that's much better. Now to see Knuckles." Sonic said, as he ran towards the alter of the island. In about five seconds, Sonic made it to the alter. It looks so much different to the usual alter, because there is now a palace built around it.

The reason that the alter had changed its appearance, is because not only does Knuckles guard the Master Emerald, but so does Tikal. Knuckles and Tikal have been married for three years, and Tikal is now three months pregnant.

Angel Island has changed as well, because five years ago Knuckles made a wish by the Master Emerald to magically bring back the Echidna Tribe, and to bring back Tikal. Since then, Knuckles has never been so much better about himself. Sonic walked towards the door, and knocked it. After twenty seconds, the door opened. It was Knuckles, who looked very sleepy.

"S...Sonic?! Uh, hello!" Knuckles exclaimed, although he was still very tired.

"Hi Knuckles." Sonic said very calmly.

"What're you doing here? And it's two o'clock in the morning." Knuckles asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask a favour." Sonic stated. Knuckles grew concerned.

"OK? What did you need?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I'm looking for somebody. And I need your help to use the Master Emerald, to show me where he is." Sonic explained. Knuckles was surprised. Just then, Tikal came downstairs.

"Who is it, Knuckie?" Tikal asked. Knuckles then turned to Tikal.

"It's Sonic, my love. I'll be back up in a second." Knuckles replied.

"Please, can you do it Knuckles?" Sonic pleaded.

"I can, but can it not wait till the morning? It's late, and I'm pretty tired." Knuckles replied. Sonic then grew impatient.

"Knuckles, please! Just, please do this one thing for me!" Sonic begged. Knuckles then grew impatient himself.

"Sonic, I said 'yes', I will do it! But I cannot do it now, because I'm tired, and the Emeralds powers are asleep as well!" Knuckles yelled.

"But I need it, NOW!" Sonic snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry. Until the Emerald's power awakens, I can't do anything now. So either accept that, or I'll just refuse the offer!" Knuckles stated. Sonic grew really annoyed.

"Oh, now that's REAL fucking charming, Knuckle-Head! You know what, you use to be cool! But ever since you've gotten married, you've changed! You never have time for your friends any more! You're always with the wife, and looking after the Master Emerald!" Sonic snapped.

"Hey! Leave Tikal out of this! It's not MY fault that I fell in love, and had the BALLS to admit to the woman I had a crush on how much I loved her! Unlike SOME blue hedgehog I know!" Knuckles mocked. This really angered Sonic. And he moved his head closer to Knuckles.

"I'm sorry?! You want to say that again? But this time, grow some balls and say it to my face!" Sonic asked, in a threatening voice.

"Knuckles, please don't do this!" Tikal pleaded, like she knew what was going to happen, which she did. Knuckles then looked at Sonic directly in the eyes, and said what he had to say.

"You have no FUCKING BALLS, FOR WOMEN!" Knuckles repeated. Sonic's anger was burning inside of him. And then once again, his eyes turned bright pearly white, his quills pointed upwards and his fur turned blueish black. This startled even Knuckles, Tikal even started screaming.

"You are so FUCKING DEAD, ECHIDNA!" Sonic screamed. Just then, Sonic grabbed Knuckles by his neck, and threw him outside. Knuckles hit the ground hard, but he quickly stood up.

"So, it is a fight you want, is it?! Well, BRING IT ON!" Knuckles yells, and charged at Sonic. He throws so many punches, but with Sonic's strength and speed, he dodged every strike Knuckles was throwing. Knuckles threw a right hook, but Sonic grabbed his hand.

"Are you really that stupid, Knuckles?! You know that I'm too strong, like this! You have no chance!" Sonic stated, as he then punched Knuckles in the stomach. Knuckles groaned in pain.

"I mean I knew you were stupid, but this is ridiculous! Are you always this predictable?! Like those times that you fell for Eggman's tricks not once, but TWICE!" Sonic mocked, as he then kicked Knuckles in the ribs. Tikal saw this, and trembled in fear. She quickly stood in front of Knuckles, and stood her ground.

"Sonic, STOP THIS! LEAVE KNUCKLES ALONE! THIS ISN'T YOU, IT'S YOUR ANGER GETTING THE BETTER OF YOU! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!" Tikal screamed. But Sonic grabbed Tikal, and shoved her out of the way, and she fell to the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOMAN! ALWAYS THE KNOW IT ALL, WHO THINKS SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Sonic snapped. Then turned his attention to Knuckles.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes!" Sonic stated. He then grabbed Knuckles by the neck, and lifted him upwards, holding him in the air with one hand.

"You mock me, you pay the fucking price! Say goodnight, KNUCKLE-HEAD!" Sonic stated. He then started balling up his fist, getting ready to punch Knuckles through the chest. Knuckles was terrified.

"Sonic, I'm sorry! Please, don't do this!" Knuckles pleaded. Sonic never listened. He was about to punch, until a voice called out.

"SONIC, THAT'S ENOUGH!" called out a voice. Sonic then stopped in his tracks. The voice sounded familiar, so he turned around to see who it was. And it was Shadow the Hedgehog. And he was also with Rouge, Tails and Cream.


	11. Standing Their Ground

**Chapter Eleven : Standing Their Ground**

Sonic saw Shadow standing there, along with Rouge, Tails and Cream. Sonic then puts Knuckles down to the ground, and then begins making his way towards Shadow.

"Well, if it isn't the Ultimate 'FAKE' hedgehog! What brings you to the big dance, Shadow old pal?!" Sonic mocked. Shadow grew irritated, but knew he had to keep calm.

"I'm here to confront you, Sonic. I'm here to get every word out of you, knowing that it's the only way we can help." Shadow explained. Sonic just laughed.

"You? Help me? That's fucking rich! You've only ever helped me a few times in my adventures! You've hardly been in most of them, and you want to 'help me'? Please!" Sonic teased again.

"Sonic, please! We're only trying to help you, Honey!" Rouge added. Sonic glared at Rouge.

"Oh! So you want to help as well, do you? Well then, you can help by SHUTTING THE FUCK UP, AND MINDING YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS! Your charms won't work on me this time, SLUT! All the countless of times that you've flirted with me, Knuckles, and even 'FAKER' right there!" Sonic said, while pointing at Shadow.

"That's all in the past now Sonic. You know that I'm now dating Shadow now." Rouge added.

"After how many men you've flirted with in the past?!" Sonic mocked.

"That's ENOUGH, Sonic!" Shadow snapped.

"Ooh, Shadow going to be a big tough guy again! What're you going to do about it? Hit me? I DARE you to even try!" Sonic dared.

"Sonic, what's happened to you? What happened to the Sonic that we all know and love? I want the Sonic that I once loved back!" Cream pleaded.

"Well Cream, that 'Sonic' is NO MORE!" Sonic snapped. He then turned his attention to Knuckles and Tikal.

"And you Knuckles, never had time for us any more because of her! Someone you only got together with, because of a DAMN wish you made like five years ago or something! And you Tikal, always know best, always know how to make people happy, ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO RUIN FRIENDSHIPS!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, I never ruined your friendship with Knuckles. And as for returning to Angel Island, it was already my destiny to come back. It was never my intention to marry Knuckles, that's what happens when people fall in love. And you KNOW Knuckles and I need to guard the Master Emerald!" Tikal explained.

"Well, WOOP DEE DO!" Sonic mocked. Then Tails stepped in.

"Well, if you won't listen to them, maybe you'll listen to someone who you have always called 'FAMILY'!" Tails snapped. Sonic then glared at Tails.

"Well, so much for someone who I call 'FAMILY', he does not know when to take the fucking hint about leaving someone alone!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LISTEN TO ME!" Tails said with so much rage. This shushed Sonic up, because he never heard Tails this angry before. Sonic still remained glaring at Tails angrily.

"Sonic, I've known you since I was only four years old. I've always looked up to you. You were a God to me, a ROLE MODEL!" Tails stated. Tails now had tears flowing out from his eyes.

"You were my best friend, Sonic. But as I've grown to know you, I've seen you so much more than just my friend, I saw you as my brother." Tails finished. Sonic shook his head in anger.

"That's not my problem any more, Tails!" Sonic said. Tails nodded his head.

"Yes, it is Sonic!" Tails said back.

"It's NOT my problem!" Sonic snapped. Sonic tried holding back his tears, but they were slowly showing.

"You're the only family I have! I had nobody, I had no family because they were all turned into robots! Until I met you, and I've thanked you every day for that! You're my brother Sonic, and I love you! I have amazing friends, I love them as well, and they're your friends!" Tails yelled.

"No!" Sonic quietly said, still trying to hide his tears.

"I now live in your world, I live in your lifestyle, I live in your LIFE! Where's the Sonic that I remember, huh?! I want Sonic back! I want my best friend back, and I want my BROTHER BACK!" Tails snapped. Sonic's tears started to become more visible to everyone now.

"I don't care." Sonic cried.

"Yes you do!" Tails argued back.

"No I don't!" Sonic argued.

"Yes you DO!" Tails yelled, and at this moment Sonic charged at Tails and was about to punch him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sonic screamed, then all of a sudden his Dark form vanished, and turned back into cobalt blue.

And as he tried to throw a punch at Tails, Tails ducked it and grabbed Sonic around his waist. Sonic began to sob uncontrollably, and both Sonic and Tails collapsed on the ground on their knees. Sonic's head was on Tail's chest, and Tails just held Sonic in his arms. Everyone gathered around them.

"It's OK, Sonic. Just let it all out. This is the best thing for you." Tails explained to Sonic. Sonic began to let all his sadness out in front of everybody.

"I'm so sorry!" Sonic sobbed.


	12. I'm Sorry, Everyone

**Chapter Twelve : I'm Sorry, Everyone**

We now continue from where we left off, where everyone stood their ground to Sonic's Super Dark side. Tails was kneeling on the ground with Sonic, to comfort him, with everyone else surrounding this moment.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Sonic cried.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic." Tails replied. Sonic then looked up to face everybody.

"No, I mean it! I really am sorry! My anger just got the better of me that time. I never realised how much my anger would hurt the people I care so much about." Sonic said sadly, as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"We understand, Sonic." Tails replied back. Out of nowhere, Sonic gave Tails a brotherly embrace. Tails returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry, little brother. I never meant to hurt you so much. You're my little brother, and I love you." Sonic apologised. Tails smiled.

"I forgive you, brother. I love you too." Tails replied. After that, Sonic walked towards Shadow, and extended his hand towards Shadow.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow. You're the Ultimate Lifeform, and I respect the hell out of you." Sonic apologised. Shadow smiled, and then shook Sonic's hand.

"You're forgiven. And you've also earned my respect." Shadow replied, and Sonic smiled. Then he made his way towards Rouge, and gave her a hug. Rouge returned the hug.

"I am so sorry that I called you a slut, Rouge. You're an amazing treasure hunter, and I'm happy for you that you've found happiness with Shadow." Sonic apologised. Rouge then kissed Sonic's cheek.

"I forgive you, handsome. And thank you." Rouge said with a smile. The kiss on the cheek made Sonic blush.

After that, Sonic then made his way towards Cream, and also gave her a hug. Cream hugged back, and at the same time Sonic playfully lift her up while in the embrace. Then he puts her down.

"I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so badly, Cream. That was not my intention to do." Sonic apologised. Cream smiled.

"It's OK, Sonic. My arm does not hurt as much as it use to. In fact, I feel no pain at all." Cream stated. Sonic smiled, and after that he made his way towards Knuckles.

"I'm so sorry for what I've just did to you earlier, Knuckles. Please forgive me." Sonic apologised. Knuckles then smiled, and gave a friendly hug to Sonic. Sonic hugged back.

"Consider your apology accepted." Knuckles stated. Sonic smiled. And last but not least, Sonic walked towards Tikal.

"And of course, I'm sorry for hurting you as well, Tikal. I should have known better than to hurt a pregnant woman." Sonic stated with sympathy. But Tikal just smiled, and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugs back.

"It's alright, Sonic. All's forgiven." Tikal relied. Sonic then kissed Tikal's cheek.

"Thank you all, so much." Sonic thanked. He then stood in the centre.

"So, how're you feeling now, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Well, I'm not angry any more. I have no anger left in me. I think it's all vanished now." Sonic replied with a smile.

"So, why we're you angry this whole time, Sonic? If you don't mind saying." Shadow asked. Sonic hesitated.

"Well, it was about what happened to Amy. It was because of Scourge." Sonic began. Everyone was surprised.

"Scourge? What did he do to Amy?" Tails asked.

"He tried to shot me, but Amy pretty much saved my life by pushing me out of the way. But that only resulted in her getting hurt. I wish that it were me that got shot, and not Amy!" Sonic said, as he began crying again. Rouge took a hold of Sonic's hand to help comfort him.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Everything will be alright." Rouge said, cheerfully.

"How about we cheer you up? In three months time, it's my birthday. And I would be happy if you showed up." Tikal asked. Sonic then calmed down from crying, and smiled.

"That would be wonderful. I'm in!" Sonic said. After that, everyone then bid their farewells to each other, and went their separate ways.

Knuckles and Tikal went back inside to sleep, Shadow and Rouge went back to their apartment to have some fun time, Tails helped Cream get home and then Tails made his own way home and Sonic made his way home.


	13. The Time Has Come

**Chapter Thirteen : The Time Has Come**

It has now been three months since Sonic made his apology to everyone he was angry with. And today is Tikal's birthday. At this moment, we enter Scourge's mansion who was just about ready for the fight of his life.

"Ah, yes! I feel like a new hedgehog! It only felt like it were yesterday, when I started my training!" Scourge stated. After that, he then walked to the very top floor of his mansion, and walked towards the balcony.

"I feel so much stronger than I was before! Sonic will have absolutely no chance of defeating me!" Scourge stated, with an evil laugh. He then opened a bottle of beer that was on a table, next to the balcony.

"And now the time has come to face my 'so called' challenge. I'll start the battle, tonight!" Scourge stated, as he then took a sip of his beer.

"I'm Scourge the Hedgehog! The evil opposite to Sonic! And also the strongest hedgehog, PERIOD!" Scourge yelled, as he smashes the bottle of beer.

"More stronger than Sonic and Shadow combined! So this 'dark side' of Sonic should prove no different. I will not lose to that weakling!" Scourge yelled.

"I should now, since I've gotten that Egg-Idiot out of my business! That weak scientist has held me back for too long!" Scourge stated. After that, his cellphone rang. Scourge then answered.

"Hi?" Scourge answered.

"Scourge, it's Dr. Eggman." Eggman replied. Scourge grew irritated.

"Oh, fuck! What do you want now? Can you not tell that I'm busy?" Scourge asked, angrily.

"Scourge, you're making a mistake by taking this challenge! You're only digging your own grave by doing this!" Eggman shouted.

"Look here, Ivo! This is now the millionth time you've called me, in the last three months, telling me the same old fucking bullshit as usual! Can't you take a fucking hint?!" Scourge snapped.

"But, Scourge..." Eggman started.

"No, SHUT UP! I'm not having weaklings like you hold me back anymore! I'm sick to death of joining forces with you, to do what only YOU want! Now, I'm doing this MY way, with or without you! I'll be the one that kills Sonic! So long, Ivo!" Scourge finished.

"Scourge, don't hang up, please!" Eggman yelled, but Scourge hung up. Scourge gave an evil smile, and then laughed evilly.

"I'll kill you Sonic, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Meanwhile we return to Amy's hospital bed, where Sonic and the rest of the gang were. They were all worried about Amy once again, so they all came to visit her. Unfortunately, she was still in a coma.

"Well, at least her wounds have healed. She looks so much better than she did three months ago." Cream stated.

"Yeah, that means it could be possible that she may wake up pretty soon." Tails said.

"I hope so. I have still yet to reveal my true feelings towards her." Sonic said, sadly.

"You really love her, don't you?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded in reply.

"Not to worry, Baby-Blue. I'm sure she'll come round." Rouge said, comfortably. Shadow was holding Rouge in his arms the whole entire time.

""Speaking of which, where's Tikal?" Shadow asked.

"She's still at Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. I have a few friends organising a surprise party at 'Club Rouge' tonight." Knuckles replied.

"Thanks for letting me use the club for tonight, Rouge." Knuckles thanked. Rouge blew a kiss towards Knuckles.

"It was my pleasure, Knuckles." Rouge replied. After a few more minutes, it was now time to go to the party.

"Anyway, it's party time soon!" Knuckles stated, and everyone agreed. Everyone stood up, Sonic kissed Amy's forehead, everyone said farewell to Amy, and then made their way out of the hospital. Everyone went to the club, except Knuckles. He was going to collect Tikal from Angel Island.

* * *

An hour later we now enter a building, which is pitch black. Knuckles and Tikal were both heard at this moment.

"Knuckles, what are we doing at 'Club Rouge'? And why is it so dark in here?" Tikal asked.

"You'll see, Baby. Whenever I can find the damn light switch!" Knuckles said sarcastically. Then all of a sudden, the lights turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIKAL!" Everyone yelled. This really caught Tikal off guard.

"No way! Everyone, you really shouldn't have done this! Thank you all so much!" Tikal thanked, and gave Knuckles a kiss on the lips. Then she said her hello to everybody else, including Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Cream.

Tikal even got presents from each of them, which she opened ten minutes later. Sonic got Tikal a jewellery box, Tails got her a new car that he built, Cream got her a chao egg, Shadow got her some baby accessories as she's expecting a baby in three months, and Rouge got her a diamond necklace. This party was so far, so good.


	14. Ask Her To Dance, Tails

**Chapter Fourteen : Ask Her To Dance, Tails**

It has now been an hour since Tikal was brought into 'Club Rouge', only to be surprised by her friends. At the moment, she was dancing with Rouge and Cream, while the four guys were sitting down, having a drink. They were having random discussions.

"Wow! Doesn't Tikal look gorgeous at this moment, guys?" Knuckles asked, half drunk. Shadow chuckled.

"No kidding! It don't exactly help that Rouge is also up there! Pretty hot the two of them, might I say?!" Shadow teased also half drunk, and Knuckles playfully punched him.

"Hay, sneaky!" Knuckles laughed.

"No joke about it though. Tikal, Rouge and Cream are having fun. I only wish that Amy were here though." Sonic said, sadly. He was also drinking, but not much that made him feel anywhere near drunk.

"Yeah, I know, Sonic. But don't worry about it. I'll make sure that once Amy awakens from her coma, I'll ask Rouge if we can throw a party over that as well." Tails said with a smile. Sonic could only smile back.

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic thanked.

"So, Sonic? What do you plan on telling Amy, once she wakes up?" Knuckles curiously asked.

"Well, I'll just do the same as what you and Shadow did. Just be honest about my feelings towards her. Speaking of which, how did you get together with Tikal again?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it was a wish that made my dreams come true. It was the night after your birthday. I could not handle being the only living Echidna anymore. So I made a wish towards the Master Emerald, to bring everyone back, and so it did." Knuckles started.

"The Master Emerald not only brought my people back, it also brought Tikal back. She then told me that it was her destiny to come back anyways to become queen of Angel Island. As I was in Angel Island for a long time, she asked me to be king, and so I did. And we've been in love since. We got married the month after, and we've been happy since." Knuckles finished.

"Wonderful story, Knuckles. How about you Shadow? How did you get together with Rouge?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow happily sighed.

"That was the greatest day of my life. She noticed I wasn't myself one night, and forced the answer out of me. Reason was because I still missed Maria. She understood me from the inside, and I've never felt anymore happy than I was when she told me that she loved me." Shadow started. He took a quick sip of his beer.

"Then I found out that I had feeling for her as well. Told her I loved her, and we've been together ever since." Shadow finished.

"Any plans for a proposal?" Tails asked.

"I've thought about it. Not sure when yet though." Shadow replied. No one needed to ask Sonic's feelings for Amy, so Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were curious about Tails. They wanted to know if he has a crush on anyone in perticular.

"Tails, do you not have a crush on anybody by any chance?" Sonic asked. Tails blushed furiously at that question.

"Come on, Tails! You're not trying to tell us that you've never had a crush on anybody, are you?" Knuckles teased.

"Well, no. But it's difficult to say." Tails replied shyly.

"You can be honest with us. Isn't it normal for kids your age to have a crush?" Shadow asked. Tails hesitated for a while, but then finally answered.

"As a matter of fact, there is one girl." Tails answered. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were curious now.

"Can you tell us who it is? Is she anyone that we know?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded, and pointed at the girl. Everyone looked at who Tails was pointing at, and was surprised at who it was. He was pointing at Cream. They then turned their attention back to Tails.

"You're in love with Cream?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. I always have been." Tails stated. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and smiled. They turned their attention back to Tails.

"Well, at least you're honest. Why not ask her to dance? That's the best way to tell her." Knuckles asked. Tails was surprised.

"You really think it'll work?" Tails asked. Then romantic music started playing. Shadow smiled.

"Here's your chance, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed. Tails was shy at this moment. He then looked at Sonic, who was smiling.

"Go ahead and ask her to dance, Tails. It's now or never." Sonic said happily. Tails then smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Tails thanked. After that he went off towards Cream.

"Um, excuse me, Cream?" Tails began. Cream turned her attention towards Tails.

"Yes, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails hesitated, but then settled down.

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Tails asked, while he reached his hand out towards Cream. Cream smiled at this moment.

"I'd love to!" Cream replied. Tails and Cream walked towards the dance floor, and he winked at the guys to tell them that she accepted.

"Yeah, go Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Way to go, kid!" Knuckles called out.

"I think we should do the same towards our women, Knuckles. You coming, Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head.

"No, I'm going to pass on this one." Sonic answered. Shadow nodded.

"No worries, Sonic." Shadow told him. After that, Shadow went off to ask Rouge to dance, and Knuckles went to ask Tikal. Sonic just stayed sitting down, watching them.

"Not like I have a reason to get up there, anyway." Sonic sadly stated. Sonic then closed his eyes, and imagined that he was with Amy.

**(Sonic daydreaming) **

_In the dream Sonic opened his eyes, and looked in front of him. He saw a beautiful pink hedgehog in a stunning red dress. He walked towards her, and held his hand out towards her._

_"Amy, may I have this dance?" Sonic asked. Amy then smiled at him._

_"Of course I will, Sonic." Amy replied. They then both made their way towards the dance floor, and started to slow dance with each other. Even though it was a daydream, it felt so real._

_The dance only lasted about four minutes, but in Sonic's case it felt like eternity. The dance continued, until Amy spoke. _

_"Sonic, I love you!" Amy said happily. Sonic smiled back._

_"Amy, I lo..."_

**(End of Daydream)**

Sonic was cut off by people clapping. Sonic looked to see that it was just people clapping at the couples after they've finished dancing. Sonic looked at Tails, and saw him passionately kissing Cream. Sonic smiled.

"Well done, Tails. You've earned this." Sonic happily stated.


	15. Where Is He?

**Chapter Fifteen : Where Is He?**

Meanwhile at the hospital, Vanilla was there bringing in some roses for Amy, who was still in a coma. Vanilla then brushed Amy's hair, trying to make sure that she looks pretty by the time she wakes up.

Vanilla has been like a mother to Amy, ever since she became friends with her daughter, Cream. She's visited Amy at the hospital pretty much everyday, ever since Amy was first admitted to hospital.

"Ah, Amy!" Vanilla sighed.

"Even though you're sound asleep, you still look very beautiful. I'm so glad that Sonic finally found his true feelings for you." Vanilla said, happily.

She then walked towards the window, and opened it to let some air in. After a while, a doctor then came into the room to check up on Amy. He took Amy's temperature which is normal, he then took her blood pressure, which was also normal.

Amy is now definitely showing some signs of health. The doctor then left the room, leaving Vanilla sighing in relief. She then took a hold of Amy's hand.

"You're becoming more healthier by each coming day. Me and the others hope you wake up soon. We all miss you. Including Sonic." Vanilla stated. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in! The door is open!" Vanilla called. The door opened but in a speed if light, Vanilla was being strangled against the wall. It was Scourge who came into the room. Vanilla was shrieking in terror.

"Shh!" Hushed Scourge, as he loosened the grip.

"Let's keep the noise down, sweetheart. Don't want to disrupt people working." Scourge stated.

"What're you doing here, Scourge?!" Vanilla asked, in terror.

"I'm looking for someone. And I think you may know where he is." Scourge replied, quietly. He let go of Vanilla, and walked towards Amy's bedside. Scourge softly stroke Amy's quills.

"You know, I guess I was wrong about her being ugly. She's actually quite beautiful. Even in her sleep, she still looks it." Scourge stated.

"Who're you looking for, Scourge?" Vanilla asked. Scourge then turned his attention back to Vanilla.

"Oh, my apologies. I was too distracted by her beauty. You were asking?" Scourge asked, with an evil grin.

"Who is it that you are looking for?" Vanilla replied. Scourge then chuckled evilly.

"Ah, yes! I am looking for a certain blue hedgehog." Scourge replied. Vanilla then gasped.

"You mean, Sonic?" Vanilla asked.

"Precisely, my dear. So, where is he?" Scourge asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Vanilla snapped. Scourge grew impatient.

"Vanilla, it's either you tell me where Sonic is, or Amy will be far much worse than being in a coma! And if you don't tell me or if you scream for help, I'll kill her right now!" Scourge threatened as he held a penknife at Amy's throat. Vanilla was scared at this moment, so she had no choice.

"Alright! I'll tell you! But please, just don't hurt me or her!" Vanilla pleaded. Scourge chuckled evilly. But pointed the knife away from Amy, and put it away.

"Good. And I won't hurt her, she's too beautiful to be hurt. And I won't hurt you, because you're a yummy-mommy! Now, where is he?!" Scourge asked. Vanilla gulped.

"He's at 'Club Rouge', celebrating Tikal's birthday. That's all I know!" Vanilla said in fear. Scourge stroked Amy's quills one last time, and then walked towards Vanilla and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Vanilla. I always knew you were a dear!" Scourge thanked evilly. Then he slowly walked away, while laughing evilly. Vanilla panted hard, and turned to see if Amy's OK. But all of a sudden, Vanilla noticed something about Amy's heart monitor. Then she heard Amy sigh.

"Nurse? NURSE! NURSE, COME HERE, QUICK!" Vanilla screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Club Rouge, the party had just ended. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Tikal, Cream and Rouge exited the Club, and Rouge locked the place up. The guys were laughing in a happy way for Tails.

"Well Tails, I see you're now in a relationship now? Good for you!" Knuckles exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it!" Shadow added.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic finished. Tails chuckled.

"Thanks, guys. And yeah, I can not be anymore happier!" Tails said happily. After that he kissed Cream on the lips.

"I love you, Cream!" Tails said. Cream smiled.

"I love you too, Miles!" replied Cream. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a machine getting close by. Everyone turned to see what it was, and to their surprise it was Eggman.

"IT'S EGGMAN!" everybody screamed. Eggman's ship landed, and he got out from it. Then he walked towards everyone. He held his hands up.

"Settle down, everyone! I'm unarmed! I'm not here to cause any trouble." Eggman explained.

"What are you doing here, Eggman? Have you not learned your lesson yet?!" Sonic yelled.

"I've come to warn you about Scourge. He's on his way here now, and I'm worried about what might happen!" Eggman explained. Sonic grew confused.

"What do you mean by 'what might happen', Eggman?" Sonic asked. But Eggman never answered, as he saw a green figure dashing his way towards the club.

"HERE HE IS!" Eggman screamed. Everyone gasped, but Sonic stood there in shock. When Scourge made it, he stopped right in front of Sonic. He slowly looked upwards, stared at Sonic right in the eyes, and smiled an evil smile.

"Well hello, Sonic! It's been a long time!" Scourge said, evilly. Sonic stood there in shock.


	16. Kill Him?

**Chapter Sixteen : Kill Him?!**

Sonic and the rest of the gang stood there in total shock, when they saw Scourge standing right in front of Sonic.

"Long time, huh Sonic?" Scourge asked, evilly. Sonic stood there in shock.

"What do you want, Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"Um, nothing much. Just want a bit of shall we say, 'sparring'. It's been a while since we've even had a battle. And I'm bored stiff!" Scourge stated. Sonic gulped.

"I'm going to pass on your offer, Scourge. I don't want to fight you." Sonic replied. Scourge laughed evilly.

"What's wrong? Have you gone soft, Sonic? You were more courages than this, the last time we battled. What happened to that Sonic?" Scourge mocked.

"Scourge, I've told you before! You'll regret doing this, I tell you!" Eggman yelled. Scourge turned towards Eggman.

"Ivo! For the last time, SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP! I've heard enough of your bullshit, now stay out of it!" Scourge replied.

"Scourge, don't make me do this! I don't want to lose my temper!" Sonic hesitated.

"Well, it's either you fight me, or one of your friends! Which will it be?" Scourge threatened. Sonic gasped worriedly.

"No, leave them out of this!" Sonic yelled. "OK, I'll fight!" Scourge smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" Scourge mocked.

"But on one condition!" Sonic said. Scourge grew concerned.

"OK? Name your price." Scourge asked impatiently. Sonic turned his attention to the gang.

"Everyone, no matter what happens, do not interfere in this! This is my business!" Sonic told them.

"But, Sonic!" Tails called. But Sonic smiled.

"I'll be OK. Trust me!" Then he turned his attention back to Scourge. "And you! In this battle, it's just me and you! So leave my friends out of this!" Sonic finished. Scourge thought about this for a second.

"Fair enough. You have my word. Now can we fight?!" Scourged asked impatiently again.

"Ready when you are, BITCH!" Sonic mocked. After that, Sonic and Scourged dashed towards each other, throwing multiple punches and kicks that kept being blocked. Everyone stood there, very worried about Sonic.

"This isn't good!" Knuckles stated.

"No kidding! Sonic does not stand a chance! Have you seen how much stronger Scourge looks?!" Tails replied.

"I'm scared!" shrieked Cream, as she cuddled next to Tails.

"Sonic is strong hearted though. Hopefully he stands a chance!" Tikal stated.

"I hope so!" Rouge answered.

"I just hope Scourge doesn't push Sonic to the limits, that it triggers his dark side!" Shadow said, worriedly.

"That's exactly why Scourge wanted to fight Sonic." Eggman added. Everyone looked at Eggman.

"What do you mean that's why Scourge wanted to fight Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I've explained to Scourge about Sonic's dark side, three months ago. And ever since he shot Amy, I knew that Sonic would sooner or later unleash the fury. And his arrogance believes that this dark side is a worthy challenge." Eggman explained.

"But doesn't he realise that if he triggers Super Dark Sonic, he has no chance, right?" Tails asked.

"I've told him that, but he wouldn't take the hint. He thinks it'll be like fighting himself, because he's the evil opposite of Sonic. But I've told him that his dark side is evenly powerful like his Super Sonic form." Eggman replied.

"This'll be very bad!" Cream thought.

"Well if Scourge won't take the hint, why not let Dark Sonic be awakened? Then he'll learn the hard way?" Shadow asked.

"It's not just that, that worries me, Shadow." Eggman replied. Everyone was confused.

"Well then, what does?" Rouge asked. Eggman sighed.

"I'm worried that Sonic might even kill Scourge!" Eggman exclaimed. Everyone gasped.

"Kill him?! But, Sonic is our hero! He does not kill people! He never has, and never will!" Tikal argued, but Knuckles shook his head.

"No. With Sonic's side, anything is possible. Let's just hope Scourge does not force Sonic to trigger Super Dark Sonic." Knuckles stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Meanwhile back to the fight.

Scourge and Sonic battled out, and being close to evenly matched. But the fight stopped for a second after Scourge threw a right hook at Sonic's jaw. Sonic collapsed to the floor, and Scourge laughed evilly.

"So this is the 'dark side' that Egg-Head was trying to tell me about?! What a joke! There's absolutely no difference with this whatsoever!" Scourge mocked. But Sonic chuckled in pain.

"That's because Scourge, this is not my dark side. What you don't know, is that I've been very patient, and calm these past three months. Only pissing me off 'BIG TIME' will trigger it! And you don't want that." Sonic warned. But Scourge laughed evilly.

"But I DO want it! And I know what I've got to to! All I have to do is piss you the fuck off!" Scourge threatened. "Chaos, Control!" Scourge used Chaos Control, to slow down time, and kicked Sonic in the jaw.


	17. Get Angry!

**Chapter Seventeen : Get Angry!**

We return to the fight, where Sonic was just kicked in the jaw. Everyone gasped at this. Scourge grabbed Sonic's neck, and threw him against a tree. He then punched Sonic really hard in the stomach.

"URGH!" Sonic groaned in pain. Then Scourge kicked Sonic in the ribs. Tails couldn't watch this.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to help him!" Tails was about to make his way towards the fight, only to be held back by Knuckles and Shadow.

"Tails, no! You need to stay put!" Knuckles said.

"But, Sonic's in trouble!" Tails screamed.

"But Sonic said to not get involved! This is his fight, so we can't do anything! Even if we did help, do you think we would stand a chance?!" Shadow asked. Tails then collapsed to the floor.

"This is why Sonic is a hero, Tails. He's taking this fight on, to prevent us from being hurt." Knuckles stated. Tails had tears flowing from his eyes.

"But, he'll die!" Tails said sadly.

"Maybe. But if he does, he'll die a hero." Shadow stated. Tails only nodded, but still upset. We returned back to the fight, where Scourge again throwing multiple punches to Sonic's jaw.

"Come on, Sonic! I know that you're fucking pissed off with me! So go ahead, and release the anger! Release the frustration, Sonic! Embrace the hate!" Scourge forced. He stopped punching Sonic, and Sonic looked at Scourge with a black eye, and a face with lots of cuts and bad bruises.

"No, I can't!" Sonic replied.

"Come on, Sonic! Do you not still have a little bit of anger left in you? A little bit left to give?" Scourge forced again. But with Sonic's bloody mouth, he spat blood on Scourge's face.

"Go to hell, Scourge!" Sonic yelled. Scourge wiped the blood off his face, and placed one more punch to Sonic's face.

"You see? This has always been your problem, Sonic! Always so arrogant! What's the matter, Sonic?" Scourge laughed evilly.

"Too heroic, and kind, and friendly to get angry, and fight back? Pathetic! Why did I even waste my time?" Scourge snapped.

"But I won't give up though. I'll make you pissed off, and I think I know how!" Scourge then got out a gun from his pocket. Sonic looked at it, and gasped in fear. He remembered it so well.

"What're you going to do, Scourge?" Sonic asked, in fear. Scourge laughed evilly.

"You remember this, Sonic? Remember the last time I used this? This is the same gun that I've used to shoot your beloved Amy. Even though I was suppose to have shot you with this, I'm glad I shot her, otherwise I wouldn't have known about this dark side of you!" Scourge mocked. Sonic was trying so hard to hold back his anger.

"No! Please do not do this, Scourge!" Sonic said, slightly angry. Scourge laughed evilly.

"Now, who should I shoot now? Cream? No! Knuckles? Nope! Ah yes! Maybe I should shoot the only family you have!" Scourge thought evilly. Scourge then pointed the gun at Tails, as he then walked closer him.

"Hey! I thought we agreed! Leave me out of this!" Tails yelled.

"But Tails, how else am I suppose to make Sonic pissed? Promises were made to be broken!" Scourge stated evilly. Knuckles then stood in front of Tails.

"You want to get to Tails? You'll have to go through me first!" Knuckles stated. Then Shadow stepped in.

"And me!" Shadow added. Then everybody, got involved. Scourge then laughed evilly.

"OK, suit yourselves! CHAOS CONTROL!" Scourge yelled. Again it slowed down time, and Scourge pushed everyone out of the way of Tails, using his strength in speed. When he got closer to Tails, he pointed the gun at his head. Tails gulped in fear.

"Say 'goodnight, Tails!" Scourge laughed evilly. Tails closed his eyes in fear. Sonic saw all of this, and started screaming.

"STOP IT, NOW!" Sonic screamed, as black auras began to surround him. Scourge then turned his attention to Sonic, and noticed the black auras surrounding him. This caught Scourge by surprise.

"What the hell?!" Scourge thought.


	18. I AM SUPER DARK SONIC!

**Chapter Eighteen : I AM SUPER DARK SONIC!**

Scourge looked on, and noticed some change in Sonic. Although Sonic was only in mid-transformation, this caught Scourge off guard.

Sonic started to grow furious at what Scourge was doing. Scourge threatened to shoot Tails, only to cause a figure with dark blueish black fur to appear in front of Scourge, out of nowhere. Sonic's quills and eyes were still the same though.

"What?! What the Hell is happening to him?!" Scourge asked, worriedly. Sonic angrily frowned at Scourge.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sonic screamed, as the anger now overtakes him. Sonic screams angrily at Scourge, and this scared Scourge. Everyone didn't care if this killed Scourge. Sonic has sad, but angry tears flowing from his eyes.

"Uh, on second thought, go ahead and kill him!" Shadow called. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, finish him off, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"Now it's your chance to take your full anger out on someone!" Tails called. Sonic screamed for about twenty seconds, and now his quills pointed upwards, and his eyes turned bright pearly white. Scourge was scared stiff.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Scourge said, petrified. Sonic stared at Scourge, and then turned his attention to the gang.

"Everyone, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want every single one of you to get out of here, now! I have to finish Scourge of once and for all, and I don't want to risk anyone of you getting hurt, because of me!" Sonic told them.

"But, Sonic!" Tails called out, but was cut off.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ALL! EVERYONE PLEASE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Sonic yelled. Everyone was petrified.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow called out, and teleported everyone including Eggman away from the area. It now started to rain heavily. Sonic then glared angrily at Scourge.

"What?! What are you?!" Scourge asked with a scared voice.

"I am your worst nightmare, Scourge! I'm the DARK SIDE! I...AM...SUPER DARK SONIC!" Sonic replied angrily. Scourge put both hands up to surrender.

"You win, Sonic! I give in! Show mercy!" Scourge pleaded, but Sonic didn't show any mercy. He charged at Scourge, and dashed him towards a rocky cliff, where it was out of the city, and out of harms way.

Sonic slammed Scourge through rocks and trees, and then threw Scourge very roughly to the ground. Sonic began beating the living day lights out of Scourge.

Sonic threw multiple punches to Scourge's face, and now Scourge has many deep cuts on his face, with lots of blood pouring out, along with a lot of scratches and bruises. Sonic then grabbed Scourge by the neck.

"For all of the fucking evil things you've done, you're going to pay!" Sonic stated. He grabbed a hold of Scourge's right arm, and dislocated his right shoulder while also breaking his forearm. Scourge screamed in pain.

"NO, SONIC! PLEASE, STAY AWAY!" Scourge pleaded, but Sonic then strangled Scourge. After a while, Sonic flew over the edge, while holding Scourge by the neck. Scourge looked below him, and saw that he was three-hundred feet above sharp rocks, and potentially his death. Scourge pleaded for his mercy.

"No! Sonic, please! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want me to do! Anything at all, Sonic! ANYTHING!" Scourge cried out, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Over my dead body!" Sonic said, angrily. His grip started to loosen up, getting ready to drop Scourge to his death, up until he heard a familiar female voice call out.

"SONIC, PLEASE STOP!" called the female voice. It was faint, but Sonic could still hear it. He looked down to see who it was, and when he did, he could not believe his eyes when he saw who it was.

"It can't be her!" Sonic said in disbelief, with a sad tear flowing from his eye.


	19. It's You!

**Chapter Nineteen : It's You!**

Sonic saw this woman figure below him. He slowly floats downwards to see closely who it was. He puts down Scourge, and walks up closer to this woman.

What there was to describe about this woman was that she was a pink hedgehog, red t-shirt, blue jeans, red headband, red boots, shoulder length quills and she had jade eyes. Sonic was now in front of the woman, and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, Sonic. It's me. And this time, it's not a illusion. I'm real." she said with a smile. Sonic's dark form slowly faded away, as he reached his hand out towards her. He gently stroked the woman's face.

"A...Amy?!" Sonic asked in shock, with tears flowing from his eyes. "Please say you're definitely real! Don't play games with me, I'm sick of not having you with me!" Sonic prayed. The girl only smiled. Sonic cried uncontrollably, and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace.

"Amy, it's you! It's really you, this time! But how?!" Sonic curiously asked.

"I woke up from the hospital a couple of hours ago. Vanilla was there when I woke up, and heard her screaming for a doctor to tell them I've woke up. She told me all about how upset you were, when I was in my coma. So I had to come and see you! But I never thought you'd be this angry!" Amy sobbed. Sonic held her in closer, in the embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I never meant to hurt anyone. I was so lost without you, because I didn't know what to do." Sonic sadly said.

"Well, I'm here now Sonic. You don't have to be angry anymore. Not while I'm here." Amy comforted. Sonic then turned around to face Scourge.

"You get off lucky this time, Scourge! Now you're free to go! Get as far away from us as you can, and never show your face around here again!" Sonic told Scourge. Scourge slowly stood up.

"Sonic, why did you cry for me while I was in a coma?" Amy asked out of the blue. This question caught Sonic off guard. But he knew that this would probably be his only chance.

"Well, I guess I've finally come to my senses to realise how important you are to me." Sonic replied. Amy was in complete shock after hearing that. She looked at Sonic directly in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that, Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic stroked Amy's cheek.

"I mean every bit of what I've just said. I've grown so fond of you these past three months. And I didn't know what it was that I've lost, until it was almost gone. And now that you're here now, I can finish what I've started three months ago." Sonic stated.

"Well, I remembered that you were going to say something to me, until I was shot. So what was it?" Amy asked. Sonic held Amy's head in her hands, and brought his head closer to Amy, and passionately kissed her on the lips.

This kiss was so magical. This was Amy's first kiss, and it was Sonic's first kiss as well. They both felt like they have fireworks in their heads. They can feel their hearts beating faster as the kiss continued. Then, they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Amy. I always have!" Sonic confessed. Amy was so happy that Sonic actually said those words.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy replied. Without them noticing, Scourge took the gun out from his pocket again, and aimed it towards Sonic.

"You're history, Sonic! And this time, I won't miss!" Scourge said aggressively, and then he pulled the trigger. It hit Sonic, but it never hurt him. The black aura acted like a defence shield to protect him. Sonic turned to face Scourge, with so much rage.

"You just will never learn, will you?!" Sonic said, angrily. He then quickly changed into his Super Dark form, and walked towards Scourge. Amy was worried at this moment.

"Sonic?!" Amy called out, but Sonic never heard her. He was too angry with Scourge to notice.

Scourge pointed the gun at Sonic, but Sonic snatched the gun off Scourge. Scourge then held one hand up, to once again show that he surrenders, as he couldn't put both arms up with one broken.

"No, Sonic! You wouldn't!" Scourge pleaded. But Sonic cocked the gun, and aimed it at Scourge's forehead.

"You really think I would let you do that to me, or let you hurt Amy, again? Think again! Now, BURN IN HELL, MOTHER-FUCKER!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, NO!" Amy yelled. But Sonic then pulled the trigger and the bullet penetrated Scourge's head. Lots of blood splurged out of Scourge's head. Then and after that Scourge's lifeless body fell off the cliff, into the unknown.

Sonic watched Scourge's body fall. And after a while, he looked at his hand and noticed the gun. Sonic gasped in shock. He couldn't believe that he actually killed somebody. A hero like him, using a gun and committed a crime. He threw the gun off the cliff, where Scourge fell off.

Sonic stood there, still in his Super Dark Form and started crying uncontrollably. Amy couldn't believe Sonic killed somebody, but she understood why. She walked over towards Sonic, and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck to comfort him. But Sonic shook off.

"Don't come near me! Don't even look at me!" Sonic cried. He walked away a few steps.

"Sonic?" Amy called. She watched Sonic sit on a rock, with him not even looking at her.

"I don't deserve you! I don't deserve anybody! I've killed someone, Amy! And, look at me! I'm a monster!" Sonic stated, still crying uncontrollably. Amy then walked over towards Sonic, with tears flowing in her eyes as well.

She sat down beside Sonic, and touched the side of his face. Sonic then turned to face Amy, still with tears flowing out of his eyes. And also still in his Super Dark Sonic form. He stared at Amy with a sad face.

"Shh! You're wrong, Sonic. You're not a monster. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, mine and everyone's hero. And you being you, is all I need. I don't care that you've killed Scourge, because I understand why you did. I knew you cared so much about me, that you wanted to seek revenge. And you did, and I could not be any more proud of you." Amy comforted. Sonic dark form slowly faded away.

"You mean that, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy kissed Sonic's cheek.

"Every word of it. And now that he's gone, there's no reason for you to be angry any more. You have me, and I have you. So we can spend all eternity together." Amy said with a smile. And Sonic smiled back.

"Thank you for believing in me." Sonic thanked.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said.

"And I love you, Amy Rose." Sonic replied. After that, Sonic and Amy share another passionate kiss.

* * *

We now skip ten years later in the future. Sonic and Amy are married and have three kids, Knuckles and Tikal have twin boy and girl, Shadow and Rouge are now married and have one daughter, and Tails and Cream are married with Cream being seven months pregnant.


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter 20 : Epilogue**

At this moment, there's going to be a huge family holiday. Along with Sonic's family, Tails's family, Knuckles's family and Shadow's family. They were all sitting in Tails's plane, which was built by Tails many years ago.

The plane was built like a private jet, as it had beds, TV, toilet and even music. Tails worked on his plane for many years, and it's the same one he finished while Sonic started to grow very angry.

"OK, now that everybody's on, are we all ready for the holiday?!" Sonic called out. Everyone replied with a loud "YEAH!". Tails was the one driving.

"OK, next stop, Robotropolis!" Tails stated.

"Tails Honey, could you make sure you drive carefully? You know I get cramps with this pregnancy." Cream asked. Tails chuckled.

"I'll be as careful as I can, love." replied Tails. All the other kids were asleep in the beds.

"It's great that we can all get together, for this holiday. I mean it's been a while since we've done anything big together." Knuckles happily stated.

"Of course, Knuckie." Tikal replied, as she kissed Knuckles on the lips.

"Well, I'm not normally one for holidays. But I guess I've earned a break." Shadow stated.

"And me and you can have all the fun we want, Shadow Honey!" Rouge teased. Shadow kissed Rouge in the cheek.

"It's even nice of Eggman to allow us to have a holiday at his city." Amy stated.

"Yeah, it's really amazing as well that he's turned over a new leaf. He gave up his plans for world domination, after the incident with me and Scourge years ago. Now instead of building robots to kill people, now he and his robots help build children's hospitals. And donates all his money to charity." Sonic happily stated.

"No kidding. He's a changed man. And I'm glad that I get to spend this holiday with our kids, and my gorgeous husband!" Amy teased. Sonic chuckled.

"So do I. I love you so much, Amy." Sonic said.

"And I love you too, Sonic." Amy replied with a smile. Then sonic an Amy shared a loving kiss. After that, everyone had started to have random conversations, until Tails spoke.

"OK, everyone. It's time to go! Safety belts!" Tails called. Everyone puts on their safety belts. And lucky for the kids, their beds have belts on them. Tails then started the engine, and the plane took off, to start their holiday.

**(Sonic's P.O.V)  
**

And there you have it. That's the story of my life. I have amazing friends, a beautiful caring wife, and I have such precious children. My life couldn't be any more happier. And here we are heading towards Robotropolis for our holiday.

As soon as we got there, we all could not believe how much it has changed. Instead of looking so dark, it looked beautiful. It was sunny, bright green grass, sparking blue lake, and the city looked very classy, indeed.

We had many fun during our time there. We went to the movies, amusement parks, swimming, go-kart-racing and many more. I'm so happy with my life the way it's turned out. There's no reason for me to be angry any more.

I guess that this shows everyone of you that everybody has a dark side. Even your heroes, and even myself. Anger effects the ones you love, but that's OK. Everyone gets angry, and hurt the ones they care about, because they're too confused on what's really happening.

So remember everybody, if you ever get mad at someone and it wasn't your fault, always apologise to them. Because if you don't, you will indeed lose the ones you love, and your very close friends. But ever since I've killed Scourge, Super Dark Sonic was never seen again, and he never will.

I'm so glad that I've took you all on this amazing journey of my life. And I'm so happy that I could share this with you. Thank you all so much, and keep yourselves safe. And now that goes to say, "There's always a happy ending."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
